Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to processing authentication.
Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices provide and support various functions. For example, each electronic device typically displays contents or executes an application of a specific function to support a corresponding function. Meanwhile, information stored in the electronic devices may include one or more functions where sharing of the information to other users is acceptable and other functions in which a user does want the information shared with the other users. Therefore, a need exists to ensure that private information in an electronic device is not shared with other users when certain applications are executed.